Normality
by ImogenAmor42
Summary: A fluffy and smutty moment between Micheletto and sweet Pascal. Warning: trans!Pascal


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scratching noise rumbles through the corridor, Micheletto calls home. Just by the abrupt stop of feather and a clanky sound he could tell Pascal ran out of ink and went for a refill in one small move until soothing scratching started once again. Outside, the birds were chirping, accompanying scribbling sounds. Micheletto would never voice the fact that he enjoyed a domestic momentum such as this. He was leisurely lying in his bed, big enough to fit two lean bodies in there and comfy enough to get a good night's sleep. He unconsciously circled one of his hands on his belly, breathing calmly, his body warming up as the rays of the sun had reached his figure through the window. It was peaceful, probably too peaceful for his own good yet the enjoyment it gave him was entirely something he never thought he will experience in his life. It was so unexpectedly normal he didn't even bother to stop it. After all this boy, a sweet and naive boy was the cause of it all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gentle scratching on a parchment paper continued and it seemed a never-ending task; span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"what could the boy be writing?,/span he wondered but it was nor his business nor interest of his. He played with an idea of Pascal explaining him over and over again the language of love and poetry which the boy dearly loved and it seemed to amuse the youth bothering Micheletto with it. He mused at the thought himself and huffed softly, which made Pascal slowly turn his head toward his beloved and smiled until he carried on with his task. Micheletto swore nobody will know the truth at the fact he was melting inside when those sensual lips smiled at him. He knew it will take a while and so he waited for the boy to finish in peaceful silence, guiding him into mindless slumber./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pascal finished the last word written on the parchment and laid down his father pen and put the ink on the book shelve along with his book and paper. He sighed relieved, the cold air brushing his and eyes followed the rays of the evening sun. He felt a shiver down his spine as the cold got to his core and gazed upon the bed he shared with Micheletto. The man was motionless, sleeping and Pascal felt a little bit sorry for making him wait so long. But to be honest, he couldn't wait to finish his work and was finding it hard to concentrate, feeling those piercing eyes on his back. The awareness was growing from each minute more intense and he almost gave up on scribbling the last verse on parchment. He rushed toward sleeping figure, smiling faintly, moving ever so sneakily not to wake Micheletto up. He shed his layers of clothing along the way, his goal being naked until he reached his lovers' bed. Not even halfway there he was already butt naked yet he didn't care. Patience wasn't his virtue at all but it made an exhilarating challenge for the couple, especially in bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He kneeled beside his beloved, his hand lifting in the air right above Micheletto's sharp features and caressed through the air as if an invisible shield was protecting the man's face, being unreachable and too fragile to be touched. The gesture had its charm in Pascal's eyes and it held some truth in their fates. He caught himself thinking unfortunate thought that sometimes clouded his mind with sadness and abysmal sorrow, deep dark pit without end, the endless suffering of his too kind heart./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pushing these thoughts aside for the moment his eyes once again focused and did not stopped, he kissed those chipped lips. He felt them twitch at the touch, knowing he awoke the man beneath his ever so loving fluttering kiss. Smiling he claimed those lips, his hands ran down the toned chest down to the abs, fingers gently circling in an invisible pattern, Micheletto enjoying the normality of the action itself. Pascal expertly made him relaxed and let his mind slip into the habit, the kind of domestic familiarity old lovers had. Micheletto did not seek an explanation, simply he was questioning the act; Pascal knew that very well. He rather saw that the act would speak for itself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rumbling hum echoed through the room, making Pascal giggling triumphantly and straddled his lover's lap. The fact that they were both already naked made things easier for Pascal advances. Another smirk crossed his face when rough and strong hands landed on his thighs and were running up to his hip. His hips gently rocked against Micheletto's soft member, awakening him for later pleasures acts. Witch Micheletto fully awake Pascal made sure to entice his lover by his silent little moans escaping from his sensual lips and his body twisting in the most seductive rhythm. Pascal's voice cutely squeaked at the sudden change of positions. Micheletto turned them, pushing their hips together and rubbing their leaking members./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pascal's eyes widened at the erratic aggressiveness yet he couldn't help but laugh out loud how hungry his lover was for the touch. Despite them not talking while having these encounters it didn't seems weird at all. Even more, it felt normal and raw. More real than words of adoration which in all honesty Pascal wouldn't mind to hear them every once in a while. But that was not the case with Micheletto, his dear Micheletto whose love was understandable in wordless articulation. Pascal purred as his legs were gently placed alongside Micheletto's hips and his neck attacked and gently bitten by careful teeth scraping at his silky smooth skin. His head moved sideways, allowing his lover more access and gasped sweetly at the given attention. Soon enough wet tongue trailed up his neck up to the spot below his earlobe, which made him shiver and his member hardened at the tentative nibbling sensation on the attacked area. His hands ran across the body above him, feeling every muscle and crevices, momentarily stopping at the damaged and scarred surface, fingers lingering to press soothingly on the skin. Pascal let his eyes close and completely surrender to the touches. Once his lips were claimed last remnants of slow-paced torture was gone and he reversed the positions. He snickered and felt powerful to be on top again. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Micheletto was fully hard by the time Pascal took control and let his lips be claimed again, letting that skillful tongue explore his mouth. He was so easily letting himself be in this situation. He smirked back at his cheeky boy and thrust his hips upward letting his youngling know he was ready for the show./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"How this boy casually took his heart and softened the parts he hardened long ago was puzzling. He lifted himself not ever breaking the kiss, his hands embracing the boy lovingly. He never done that, Pascal felt so different. Pleasant confusion mused his mind, toying with an idea of happiness and calmness in his life with a creature of youth in his embrace./p 


End file.
